garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yin Self
is the second episode of Garo. It features the debut appearances of The Eastern Watchdogs, Kodama, and Asami Shinohara. Synopsis A female con artist becomes possessed by a Horror, who uses her pyramid schemes to catch unsuspecting prey. Kaoru gets threatened by her landlord that she will be evicted from her apartment if she does not pay her rent. Kaoru struggles at different jobs to try to pay her rent. She inevitably walks into the con woman's seminar and becomes a target....only for her role as "bait" for Kouga's hunts to come into play. Plot Summary A unnamed man and a woman named Kujō Azusa are in a junkyard discussing a shady business deal that the man wants out of after learning her company was a dummy corporation used to steal other peoples money. The man is not convinced of her scheme and tells her he will not call the police if she returns the ¥2,000,000 she had taken. Kujo refuses and runs away, only to be snared and possessed by the Horror Ishtarb. Ishtarb then devours the man. Meanwhile, Karou wakes up from a dream and hears her landlord pounding on her door threatening to throw her out if she does not pay her rent, of which she is two months past due. She manages to escape from him and goes to her job at a melon bread vendor trailer. She then sees Kouga walking down the street and follows after him. She loses sight of him however when Kouga enters the secret passage to the base of the Watchdogs. After purifying his blade, the Watchdogs give him orders to terminate Ishtarb. Before letting him go on assignment, they inform him they know of Kaoru being spared and disapprove of this action. Kouga simply tells them it is to make his job easier as he is using her as bait to attract Horrors. They abide by this decision but state she must die eventually, as it could cause bigger problems later on and mention that they don't want him to end up dead like his father. Upon the mention of his father, Kouga leaves angrily stating they know nothing about him. Kaoru catches up with Kouga and Kouga gives her a ring. She refuses it and tries to remove it from her finger but finds that it won't come off. As he walks off, Kaoru complains that Kouga hasn't paid for the painting he offered to buy but he responds that he will pay for it soon. Later that night, Ishtarb devours another victim and then escapes from Kouga before he could get to her. The next day, Kaoru hears about a startup IT company called Human Invest from her friend Asami, saying that it will give investors 20 times their money in only a year from high interest rates. She goes to the company and Ishtarb then senses the Horror blood on her. She then schemes on devouring Kaoru by setting up meeting with her to talk about investing in the company at a lower offer. Asami gives Kaoru the money for a painting she purchased off of her which she gives to Kujo (not knowing she is a Horror). Ishtar attempts to go in the elevator with Kaoru to devour her but is stopped by the presence of Kouga. The two fight for a bit and then Ishtarb attempts to flee from the Knight, only to be cornered by him in the parking garage, demanding that Kaoru's money be returned. They then resume fighting and both transform, but Ishtarb is swiftly slain by Garo after a failed attempt to bind him with her chains. The next day, an upset Kaoru reads a headline stating that Kujo was a fraud and had disappeared, only for Kouga to appear and return her money. She asks him what happened to her and he explains to her (and by extent, the viewers) about the Horrors and that it is his mission to cut them down, including Kujo. She then asks if the reason she was targeted was because she is somehow corrupt. Kouga states she is wrong and that she is pure of heart and that the ring he gave her is a protective charm. As he leaves, Kaoru says that the ring he gave her does not count as payment for the painting he wished to buy. Cast * : * : * : *Keiru (Voice): * : *Beru (Voice): * : *Rose (Voice): * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * / : * : * : *Breadshop Owner: Suit Actors *Garo: *Ishtarb: Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' Home Video Release * Garo Season 1 Vol. 1 featured episodes 1-13 on two discs, with English subtitles by Kraken Releasing. References Category:Garo episodes Category:Chapter of the Black Wolf episodes